Good Lookin' Out
by Maybe I Do
Summary: This is a song fic to Mila J. “Good Lookin’ Out”. Hermione and Ron give up on each other. Now, Hermione turns to another man. Summary sucks, so read the story and tell me what you think!


**_Good Lookin' Out_**

**Unfortunately for me, I don't own Harry Potter. The most magnificently wonderful J.K Rowling does. sighs **

_Good lookin' out little homie, _

_Glad that you showed me, just what he was all about_

_Good lookin' out little shorty, _

_Guess you rootin' for me, Glad I found all of this out_

_Good lookin' out, See that's what I'm talking about_

_Cause we both play the game, Never gonna change, _

_So all I gotta say is,_

_Good lookin' out._

"It was just one stupid game Ronald!!! It's not like it was big deal; it was against Hufflepuff! You won by 200 points. Besides you weren't the one who won Gryffindor the game anyway, Harry was!!!" I screamed.

"Just one stupid game! What if we had lost? And I was just as important as Harry. I blocked four hard throws from Hufflepuff and my own girlfriend wasn't even there to see it!" Ron shouted back.

_I remember in the beginning boy I was so sure_

_I thought I found the one and my search was over_

_In your case I shouldn't of judged a book by its cover, _

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Something told me from the get go you was the wrong dude_

_What looks good ain't always the best for you_

_But I'm cool and I'm glad I'm seeing the real you,_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah _

_You see I thought about it  
I had to flip the script and think about you_

It was one Quidditch game. One scrimmage against Hufflepuff before the real season started. Besides Ron wasn't the one who won us the game. Harry did. From what Ginny told me, Harry made a break- neck dive and just barely caught the snitch before he crashed. Thank Merlin he didn't hurt himself, except for some bruises.

"Fine Ron, I won't miss another game so just drop it," I said. This whole argument was pointless and a waste of my time. "No, Hermione. I'm not going to just drop it. You're always putting me off for something else. I think we need some time off," Ron said seriously.

Now, I was mad. "You know what Ronald? You might actually be right for once. We both need some time off, permanently. It's over!!!" I screamed. I was starting to think Ron and I weren't really meant to be like everyone thought anyway. We got together over the summer, but after the first few weeks of school we just drifted apart. So maybe this was just fate.

_Well there's no doubt about, you know I can't deny it  
I feel the same, too_

_Good lookin' out little homie  
Glad that you showed me  
Just what he was all about  
Good lookin' out little shorty  
Guess she wasn't for me_

_Glad that I found all this out  
Good lookin' out  
See this that's what I'm talkin' about  
Cause we both play the game  
Never gonna change, all I gotta say is  
Good lookin' out_

After my fight with Ron, I went to the library. Maybe books would make me feel better about what I just did, but fate just wasn't done with me.

"Hey, Hermione."

I turned around and there was Harry. He looked extremely cheerful, which was just what I didn't need right now. "Oh, hey Harry," I said throwing him a dazzlingly fake smile.

"You can drop the act Mione. Ron already told me you two broke up. And I have some news that can't wait' he said, 'I broke up with Cho this morning during breakfast."

I didn't believe him. He had liked Cho since 4th year. Then this year when they got together, he was _sooooooo_ happy. I had noticed him leaving us to go talk to Cho this morning, yet when he came back he was smiling and so was Cho at the Ravenclaw table.

"Harry, why? You were both so happy and wait, why are you still smiling? You just broke up with your girlfriend" I said. Harry just laughed. "Yeah, me and Cho were happy, but it was just too perfect. We decided to break- up, see how happy we are apart", he said cheerfully.

To say the least, I was shocked. Yet at the same time, I was extremely happy. It's not like I didn't like Cho. We had actually gotten really close when she started going out with Harry, but lately every time I saw Harry and Cho kiss I would get sick.

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" Harry was only about 2 inches from my face.

"Huh?" I said blinking back into the real world.

"I thought I had lost you for a second Mione" Harry said still way to happy for a guy who had just broken up with his dream girl. When I finally came back from my thoughts on Harry and Cho's break- up, Harry had left. Probably thought I was too absorbed in my reading.

_I know you ain't gon' sit here and try to play crazy  
Like everything it was my fault, girl that's bologna  
Don't point the finger at me we both did wrong, see  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
Maybe we're both better off being just friends now  
I guess it took all of this to figure this out  
There was a big lesson learned and that is no doubt (aaaaah)  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
You see I thought about it  
I had to flip the script and think about you_

"Harry!"

I turned around to see my new ex- girlfriend Cho calling my name and waving wildly behind me. Finally, she reached where I was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. Smiling at her I asked, "Yeah, what's up Cho?"

She looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes and a sickly sweet smile on her face. Slowly she started out, "Harry… I was wrong. I don't want us to be over. Maybe it took us actually breaking up for me to see that."

Denial and confusion rushed into my head. My face must have been a dead giveaway because as I opened my mouth to answer Cho's face fell. Then, anger clouded her eyes.

"You know what Harry? Forget it! You don't even have to say it. I can see that you're not going to be a man and admit that you made a mistake when you broke up with me, but don't worry. It'll be you who regrets it. NOT ME!!!" Cho said in a rage that was so unlike her it was scary.

As I watched her storm away from me in the opposite direction, I shook my head. "_What's up with her_," I thought. It really didn't matter anyway. I had been feeling shaky about me and Cho for about a week now. Every time we kissed I would close my eyes and Hermione's face would appear. It was starting to scare me, so I asked Cho about us taking some time off. She seemed fine about it, but I guess she really wasn't.

_And there's no doubt about, you know I can't deny it  
I feel the same, too_

_Good lookin' out little homie  
Glad that you showed me  
Just what he was all about  
Good lookin' out little shorty  
Guess she wasn't for me_

_Glad that I found all this out  
Good lookin' out  
See this is what I'm talkin' about  
Cause we both play the game  
Never gonna change, all I gotta say is  
Good lookin' out_

Later on in the common room, I saw Harry sitting in his favorite scarlet and gold armchair in front of the blazing fire. In fear, I approached him. "Harry?" I asked timidly.

Turning around, I saw Hermione staring down at me with her gorgeous chocolate eyes and her hair pulled in to a frizzy ponytail. "Yeah?" I questioned back.

Now was my chance. I just wish I knew how to go into this. "Well Harry… I've been thinking a lot lately."

Harry laughed and replied, "Don't you think a lot all the time Mione?"

I giggled a bit too at my choice of words. Then, I became totally serious again, "No Harry. I haven't been thinking about school. You see… well I've been thinking about…thinking about… you," I spat out.

Staring at Hermione in shock, a funny feeling began to float through my stomach. Strangely, it felt a lot like relief. Not even thinking about the consequences, I pulled Hermione, my best friend since 1st year, into a huge hug.

I was beginning to get scared until Harry pulled me to him in a warm and caring hug. When I felt him pull back, I sighed knowing it was too perfect to last. As I looked up into his face, I realized how close it was to mine. Before I could say anything, Harry leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss that left my head spinning.

I can't believe I kissed Hermione!

The kiss might have left me a little breathless but that didn't mean I hadn't noticed when Harry pulled back. Shaking my head in protest, I pulled him back up to kiss me again. This kiss ended with me being pulled down into Harry's lap. Life was good.

I can't believe she did that. She kissed me, not that I'm complaining or anything. How could I with an absolutely wonderfully perfect girl sitting in my lap?

"Harry,' I murmured 'What are we?"

After about a few seconds, Harry replied, "What do you want us to be Mione?"

"You tell me…' I replied before I kissed him and pulled back to complete my statement, 'later."

_No girl, no girl, I'm cool  
Ain't trippin' on you, Ain't trippin' on you, ain't trippin' on you  
Oh boy, oh boy, I'm cool, I'm cool on you, I'm cool on you  
No girl, no girl, I'm cool  
Ain't trippin' on you, Ain't trippin' on you, ain't trippin' on you  
Oh boy, oh boy, I'm cool, I'm cool on you, I'm cool on you_

_Good lookin' out little homie  
Glad that you showed me  
Just what he was all about  
Good lookin' out little shorty  
Guess she wasn't for me_

_Glad that I found all this out  
Good lookin' out  
See that's what I'm talkin' about  
Cause we both play the game  
Never gonna change, all I gotta say is  
Good lookin' out_

Beside the staircase to the girl's dormitory, Lavender Brown whispered smugly to Parvati Patil, "You owe me 20 galleons to be exact."

Parvati glared back up at her friend and muttered darkly, "Bloody psychic. This was an unfair bet."

And so it all ends.

_Oooooooh  
Wooooahhh  
Show me, just what you were all about  
That's what you was all about  
Good lookin' out_

**Hey peoples!!! This is my very first fan fic... sooooooo give me lots of reviews. THANKS!!!**


End file.
